Godparenting
by ElectricHippoCat47
Summary: When an unfortunate event unfolds, Hermione Granger finds herself forced to join Draco Malfoy in tackling the ultimate challenge - Parenthood. Can the two enemies learn to live with one another for the sake of a child? DRAMIONE.
1. Chapter 1

"Godparenting"

A/N – This fic will be Dramione, so for starters – don't ask me to change it! If you don't like Dramione, you're welcome to leave at any time. I won't cry, honest! (Maybe just a little)

Secondly, Hermione and Ron never happened – Don't hate on me, it just fits my story better if they don't have that entire 'post breakup let's be friends' awkwardness going on. Or if they didn't feel that way to begin with.

Thirdly, (and you may hate me for this, what a great start) HARRY AND GINNY NEVER HAPPENED IN THIS FIC. This story requires Blaise x Ginny or it won't work. You'll understand when you read it. DON'T HATE ME.

Fourthly, you'll probably find the first few chapters a little amateur. There are two reasons for this: A) this is my first ever fic, and I have no clue what readers want! 2) In order to get to the good bit of the story (where I originally planned it taking off), I have to create the background-y stuff first; otherwise, it won't make much sense. Or it would seem like a loosely plotted story and you guys would not get the timeline of events and so on. Makes sense up here *taps brain*.

And, finally, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I really honestly don't own any of these characters, places or anything really truly cool. If I did, then where the hell is all my money?!

Chapter 1: A Day to Remember.

May 2nd, 1999.

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor," Parvati Patil said dreamily, "That'll never stop being romantic." Hermione rolled her eyes and stopped applying her eyeshadow, "Parvati, I'm pretty sure that's the 6th time you've said that today and I swear if you say it once more I'll-"

"You'll what, Hermione? I can't have you getting arrested on my wedding day!" A grinning Ginny said, walking into the bedroom. The girls gasped, "Ginny, you look beautiful!" Parvati exclaimed. The redhead looked truly stunning in her silky wedding dress. Hermione was so happy for her best friend, they'd all had a tough few years and Ginny deserved to be truly happy.

"The ceremony starts in an hour! We have to get our dresses on, Pav!" Exclaimed Hermione, realizing the time. Ginny and Blaise had opted for a small wedding, with close family and close friends only. Hermione and Parvati were Ginny's only bridesmaids, and Blaise's best man (and only groomsman) was none other than Draco Malfoy. Although they hadn't seen each other since the war ended Hermione was dreading seeing him, because he was her childhood bully, because he was a notorious Death Eater and because he hated her. And Hermione had never really hated him, not even when he called her a 'Mudblood". In fact, she'd thought him rather intelligent and during the last few years of school, she'd begun to find him quite attractive, although she'd never admit it to anyone.

But Ginny knew. Ginny never told Hermione, but she and Blaise were always trying to think of a way to set them up together. Blaise found it as funny as Ginny did, especially since he knew Draco Malfoy didn't really hate Hermione. So, when Blaise had proposed, Ginny had seen a perfect opportunity ahead of them.

"Remind me why you're my best man again," Blaise Zabini muttered as Draco Malfoy lay across the sofa, being useless, as usual. "Because I'm brilliant and you know it," he replied, "and besides, who else is there?"

"Crabbe."

"Brainless," he shot back.

"Goyle."

Draco scoffed, "even worse."

"Theo."

"Are you serious?" Draco said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Neville, Harry, Ron, Dean, Sea-"

"Alright, I get it, I'm replaceable, but who else looks this good in a suit?" He asked, standing up and posing, with his trademark smirk topping the look off.

"And that, my friend is obviously why you're my best man," said Blaise, chuckling at Draco's feminine poses. His best friend had changed so much in the past year. For a start, he had lightened up quite a bit. Although, that was probably something to do with his father finally being locked up and the men trying to turn a 17 year old boy into a killer had finally been defeated. A lot of pressure had been lifted from his best friend's shoulders, and Blaise was grateful for that. Secondly, he'd stopped being such a superior twat about thing like blood status and wealth. Blaise was glad for that; his wedding to a 'blood traitor' with all of her muggle-loving friends and her muggleborn best friend would have been difficult to include Draco in before the war. And thirdly, he'd finally given that annoying witch Pansy the boot. Blaise had really hated Pansy. She was such a sniveling, whiny, clingy, annoying, path-

"What's getting your wand in a knot, Blaise?" Draco asked, noticing his expression darkening.

"My wand? Oh, no, I was thinking about… an argument with… Granger I had the other day." He lied. He watched Draco's expression change, but to what he couldn't quite place. _Curious_. "You're friends with… Granger?" He stammered out.

"Yes," Blaise said calmly. "Now, can we go get me married?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

The wedding ran smoothly. Ginny and Blaise looked so beyond happy, it was almost cringey. Almost. "Why can't I have that?" Muttered Hermione, ordering another drink from the bar.

"Have what?" A familiar voice said behind her. Draco had barely acknowledged Hermione's existence during the wedding, not even when they had to walk back down the aisle together. _Great_. "Hello, Malfoy."

"Granger." An uncomfortable silence fell and Draco ordered something to drink, and Hermione gulped down her second. Third. Fourth. Draco watched on in amazement, "Tough night, Granger?"

"Not at all," she said curtly. That was a lie; her best friend had gone and gotten married and she was at the reception, at the bar. Alone. Or, at least, she was, until Draco turned up. She was feeling down because all of her friends had found someone, Harry had begun dating a pretty Slytherin, Ron and Lavender were back together and Neville had confessed his feelings for Luna just weeks before the wedding. And where did that leave Hermione? Alone. No, not alone, sat next to Draco Malfoy in silence because he hates her. _Peachy_. "Relax, Granger I guess you're not used to conversation, seeing as your friends are all too busy being in love to talk to you," he said, with that familiar sneer.

Hermione blanched, insulted, "Well, that was uncalled for, ferret!" She didn't know why it was bothering her; perhaps it was the alcohol. At least he hadn't called her a Mudblood. _Yet_. She struggled to think of something smart to say, whilst Malfoy sat back and watched, enjoying getting Granger worked up once more.

He leaned forward, close enough to smell her shampoo – which he decided smelt amazing - and muttered in her ear, "I really used to hate you, you know."

"That's great, Malfoy," she said, confused about the entire statement and its past tense phrasing. Seamus came stumbling towards them, living up to his Irish heritage. "Merny, neeeeeed to ars deeeejay for Livvvvv..." He slurred, falling slightly. Hermione glanced at Malfoy, who was clearly finding it amusing, until Seamus vomited all over his shoes. "Argh! That's disgusting!" He exclaimed, paling slightly.

"Looks like I better get him home," Hermione muttered, not making eye contact. Draco sniffed, "Please, do." Hermione turned and left Draco with Seamus momentarily, and went to congratulate Ginny and Blaise, with promises of dinner when they returned from their honeymoon. Once her bag was secure and she had a firm grip on Seamus, she gave Malfoy a strange look and Disapparated, leaving a confused Draco behind.

They would not see each other for a long time.

Please review! It'll help me know how to write for you guys! See you next week!


	2. Chapter 2

"Godparenting"

A/N – Thank you for reviewing! Let's kick this off by answering them! (Fun! If you didn't feel like it, this won't include you, so go ahead and scroll down! Unless, you REALLY want to read them!)

Amber Esme Hermione – Luna wasn't one of the bridesmaids because I'm a terrible person and forgot to let her join in! Maybe I should give her a whole chapter by way of an apology… Deamus sounds fun! I'll give it a shot, and maybe they'll appear in the near future! ;) And yes, Harry's dating Daphne Greengrass, and I will expand upon that at some point! Well done for guessing correctly, I honestly forgot that no one here can see in my brain :/

Shorty365 – Doing it! Your wish is my command! ;)

Daniiibabiii – I don't know how long it will be, but hey, who knows right? (Not me, which is kinda bad) And in case you were asking about updates instead, I will be updating once a week; so I'm sorry you have to wait, but I don't want to disappoint by updating too many times then being unable to keep up! Also I'm not going to tell you what happens to them! MWHAHAHAHAHA. :D

A/N - Sorry, this is a short chapter; I'm literally approaching the last 2 days of exams and then you can have a chapter the size of the moon! (Well, maybe not; I'd like to drag out this torture a bit, but still, a longer chapter.) Enjoy!

Disclaimer – Again, yadda yadda, not my characters (thanks for beating me to that J.K), but I_ can_ claim a little ownership here – I did write the words! :P

Chapter 2 – Another Day to Remember.

August 14th, 1999.

Hermione tapped the table impatiently. Where was Ginny? Hermione had been sat in the hot, noisy coffee shop for almost fourty minutes! There were only so many iced lattes a girl could take before throwing the glasses at the rowdy teenage group in the corner! She pulled out a book, determined to wait for her best friend. When Ginny had phoned to tell her she had something important to say, Hermione had freaked a little. She never had been good at comforting bestie talks, and was terrified she'd have to be sympathetic. In a nice way, of course. Hermione loved Ginny, but the redhead always did express her emotions rather… Dramatically, and it's safe to say, Hermione never had to deal with that growing up with Harry and Ron. Well, at least not from Harry.

Suddenly, Hermione heard the doorbell ding, and Ginny half stumbled in, rustled by a huge gust of wind. She briefly scanned the crowded shop, until she locked eyes with Hermione. She grinned like an idiot and began waving. "Hermione! It's been weeks!"

"Tell me about it!" Hermione smiled, hugging her best friend tightly. Ginny and Blaise had disappeared on holiday a month before – not long after their honeymoon! _Honestly_, Hermione thought. Her most spontaneous friend had met a perfect match.

"So, tell me everything! How are you? How are the boys? Did you miss me?" Ginny babbled. Hermione could tell she was excited about something.

"Gin, calm down! Before any of that crap, wanna tell me this secret you have?!" Ginny grinned. "Well…" Hermione slapped her playfully, cursing her dramatics. "Hermione! Jeez… Will you be godmother?" She asked, grinning wildly.

"Don't Hermione me you li- WHAT?! YOU'RE…" Hermione exclaimed, clapping both hands over her mouth.

"Yep!" Said Ginny, still grinning. "Three weeks." Both girls couldn't contain their excitement, and finally began squealing. The rowdy teenage group stopped and stared, and Hermione gave in. She glared at them in her most McGonagall- like glare, and they carried on being loud.

Draco sauntered over towards the bar, spotting Zabini, confused as to _why_ his best friend was smiling – he was _married_ for God's sake! _How does anyone smile after that trauma_?

"Draco! Glad you could _finally_ make it!" Blaise hated it when Draco was late, 'Fashionable' Draco had called it before. _Fashionable_? What else would be fashionable would be Blaise's foot ramming into Drac-

"Blaise, I do wish you'd tell me what you were thinking," Draco teased. Blaise smiled darkly.

"Sometimes Draco, you don't. Trust me. Now, did you want to know why I summoned you here, or are we going to keep flirting like this? I'm a married man, you know Malfoy." Blaise winked, and Draco shuddered. Merlin, Blaise did love winding Draco up.

"Fine, get on with it Zabini, I'll late for a date with a Ministry chick; smart, classy, easy to-"

"Draco, tell me how I'm supposed to make you the godfather and influential member of my unborn child's life if all you think about is _sex_?" Blaise interrupted, chuckling. His best friend was such a _slut_! Blaise was pretty sure Draco slept with a different girl every night of the week. Were there even that many girls in the world?

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am a very good- Wait… Your child? What am I missing?" Draco asked, completely stumped.

"Ginny's pregnant, you moron." He stated, rolling his eyes, _Merlin_ that boy was blonde sometimes!

"Oh, well, congrats Blaise! You really want me to be godfather?" He grinned his signature 'Malfoy smile' – Malfoy had become the wizarding world's 'Sex God' after the war. The barmaid fainted.

"Great Malfoy – I really can't take you anywhere, can I?" Blaise shook his head, smiling. His kid was going to be ruined by this man.

Once again, please feel free to review! It really helps! I won't be wounded if you don't though, I fully understand. See you next week! (Well not literally, but, you get it.)


End file.
